


i want you, baby, solamente (i don't speak russian)

by derheck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Universe Alteration, aka my fave trope, i have cavaties, this is the first time i've written serious fic in like years and boy howdy y'all can probably tell, wrong text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derheck/pseuds/derheck
Summary: It begins with a text to the wrong number.  Or rather, the wrong Yuri.Or: In which Victor gets a new phone and asks Chris for Yuri's number.  And ends up texting the wrong Yuri and they also fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supreme_Goose_Overlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Goose_Overlord/gifts).



> i've read so many text fics my dudes so if there's any similarities... pls know i didn't do it on purpose
> 
> thnx ilu
> 
> also btw this is a fic for laura, the love of my life, the moon of my ray... happy birthday u old fart
> 
> title is from ed sheeran's new song barcelona and then the other part is from the fic lmao

It begins with a text to the wrong number.  Or rather, the wrong Yuri.  

  


Victor had just gotten a new phone, a huge step up from his old one.  And of course he didn’t think things through enough to have backed up all of his contacts and such, as it was all very spur of the moment.  He had gotten most of his contacts (there weren’t many to begin with), as some of them had called or texted as he played around with him phone, allowing him to save them onto the phone.  Some people, however, liked to ignore him or never really texted him.  

  


Which is why he asked Chris to give him Yuri’s number because Chris had everyone’s number.   And Chris, being the good friend he was, gave him what he asked for.  

  


Sort of. 

  


>>yuuuuurriiii

**> >?**

>>это мой новый номер

**> > я думаю у тебя неправильный номер**

>> ????

**> > я не говорю по России**

>>то, как ты говоришь со мной

**> > Гугл переводчик**

>>Ты говоришь по-английски

**> > yes**

>> !!!

>>i’m sorry... so this isn’t yuri?

**> > this is yuri** **  
** **> > just probably… this is not the yuri you’re looking for **

>>lol   
>>my mistake… my friend must have given me the wrong number when i asked.  funny that it did happen to be a yuri though

>> thanks obi wan ;)

  


Victor texts Yakov instead, who provides him with the right number.  This Yuri wasn’t quite as polite.

   


\----

  


He texts him again a few days later, for whatever reason.  They start off with small talk, getting to know each other, what they do, what they like, their hobbies, their pets.  They end up having a lot of similarities, like the same profession in ice skating and the fact that they both have a poodle.  There’s a connection between them, something that keeps them talking to one another, eventually getting to them talking non-stop.  

  


They talk about the most random things (how salads are just veggie cereal) and they talk about their families (he learns about Yuri’s parents and sister and Yuri learns about Victor being alone).  They discuss their hopes and dreams, their weaknesses, their strengths, their childhoods.  The conversations flow and never stop.  And Victor doesn’t want them to. 

  


Victor doesn’t realize when his feelings for Yuri start to change into something more.  Sure, he still considers him a friend, but he’s never met anyone who understands him this well.  Someone who just clicks with him, not quite like this.  

  


They’d never exchanged pictures of each other, so he really has no clue as to what this Yuri looks like.  Or well, nothing more than knowing he’s an Asian man in his 20s with black hair and glasses.  But other than that?  Nothing.

  


That doesn’t stop him from falling in love, though.  

   


\----

  


It’s a gradual thing; it doesn’t really hit him until he realizes that Yuri is constantly on his mind (“I wonder what Yuri would think about this” or “I wonder if Yuri would like this song”) and that the mere idea of talking to him makes him happier than anything else.  The flutter in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach always overwhelm him, from something as simple as a “how was your day?” from Yuri.  

  


It’s a day just like any other when Victor tells Yuri how he feels.  He’s been a bit distracted through the conversation, which prompts Yuri to ask him if anything is wrong.  

  


>> I’m scared???  Or something.  I don't know.  Distraught.  

**> > Why? What’s wrong??**

>> I’ve fallen in love. I think.  Like...   
>> With a friend.     
>> I think the feelings are mutual.  But I’m scared that I’m reading things wrong and it’ll ruin our friendship.  Because this person is very important to me and I wouldn’t want anything to happen that could make us lose that friendship.

**> > If they’re a true friend they’ll stick around, even if the feelings aren’t mutual.  **

>> Would you stick by me?

**> > I’d stick around you no matter what. **

>> Well.  
>> I’m glad you say so.  
>> You’re the friend, Yuri.    
>> I’m in love with you.    
>> And I hope you’ll still stick around after that reveal.

**> > Well**  
**> > I did say anything**  
**> > And I mean anything  
>> Also… you didn’t interpret anything wrong.  I love you too.   I’ve loved you for a while.  A long while.  I’ve just been too scared to say anything, like you said, ruin the friendship.**

   


>> )))  
>> I guess things on mutual in more ways than one.  
>> I’ll stick by your side too, no matter what. 

  


There’s silence on Yuri’s end for a few minutes.  Then an incoming call. 

  


“Hello?”

**“Hey.”**

“Hey.”

**“Hey…”** then a soft chuckle.   **“I just... wanted to hear your voice.”**

“That’s fine.  Is… is everything okay?”

**“Yeah.  I… am just so incredibly happy right now.  And hearing your voice makes this real.  You never really pick up the phone when I’m dreaming.”**

“Oh~ so you dream about me, Yuri?”

Victor expects a flustered reply, an embarrassed no, full of stuttering and blabbering.  But all Yuri does is hum in agreement.  

  


**“All the time, really.  You’re just always on my mind.”**

“... You can’t just say stuff like that out of the blue, Yuri.  I wasn’t prepared at all and now I’m fainting or dying or something romantic and tragic.”

   


Yuri huffs a laugh in response.  

  


**“How like a fairy tale.”**

“Yes, it is.  I need my prince to come kiss me awake.”

  


Silence.

  


“I’m sorry, was that too much?  We’re only just telling each other how we feel and I must be making you uncomfortable going into those jokes so suddenly.”

**“No… I was just thinking.  I don’t know what you look like.  It’d be easier to do this if I knew what the person I fell in love with looks like.”**

“... Oh.  Well.  We can FaceTime?  But only if you’re okay with it.”

**“Yeah... I’m okay with it.  Are you?”**

“Absolutely.”

  


They both sit there, lulled into a comfortable silence.  

**“One of us has to hang up to FaceTime the other,”** Yuri says, softly. 

“Right.  Hold on, I’ll do it.”

  


And he hangs up.   Heart thudding in his chest, he presses the contact information button and presses the FaceTime icon.  

  


This is it, he thinks, as the FaceTime ring fills his ears.  

And suddenly,  a little too so, he sees Yuri.  His first thought is about how breathtaking Yuri is.  Black hair, stark against his fair skin, pushed back (definitely not the mop of hair he had once described).  Something about him definitely familiar, maybe because he just felt as if he’d known Yuri for forever or maybe-

  


**“Victor?”**  Yuri whispered.

  


“Yuri!”   Victor exclaimed, giddiness bubbling up in his chest.  Because he knew who this Yuri was, no wonder Chris had had his number.  He knew this Yuri.  This was the Yuri from the banquet.  The man who had come into his life for a second before leaving as fast as he’d come, everything was clicking into place, this felt perfect, it felt meant to be.  

  


**“I..”** Yuri began.  Then the call disconnected.  

  


Victor tried FaceTiming him again.  No answer.  

  


>>Yuri?    
>> Is everything okay?  
>> Is my face really that disappointing? 

  


It takes a few minutes, minutes full of panicking and fear and disappointment and the feeling of utter heartbreak, but Yuri finally answers.  

  


**> > Yes.  Everything is fine.**

>>??? What happened?????

**> >  I just**  
>> didn’t expect it to be you  
**> > I’m an idiot, clearly, for not making the connections earlier**  
**> > I’m not disappointed though**  
**> > Absolutely not  
** **> > You could never disappoint me**

>> What are you talking about then???

**> > Russian figure skater.  Owns a poodle.  Gray hair.  Very well known.  All these things you told me about yourself and I never made the connections.  I never expected that you to be you. **

>> Is me being me a bad thing? 

  


Victor can’t help but worry. 

  


**> > No. **  
>> I’m just not convinced this isn’t a dream.

>> Well, if we go based off precedent… hearing my voice was pretty convincing for you.  

  


So Yuri calls him.  And they talk.  They talk for hours, trying to figure stuff out.  How they were both so oblivious to have missed these big clues as to who the other way, whether it was a slip of the finger that caused Chris to text Victor the wrong Yuri’s contact information or if it was Chris playing matchmaker or a misunderstanding given what happened at the banquet.  They talk about what happened at the banquet (Victor is shocked to find Yuri remembers nothing) and what happened after.  They talk until their throats feel raw and their voices are slightly croaky.  

  


They talk about what they are and what next.  And they talk about how happy they are and how the fates went out of their way to make sure they reconnected and how this probably means they’re meant to be.

  


And there in that moment, hearing Yuri’s sleepy voice talk to him about how strange this entire thing is, Victor has never felt happier.  He’s curled up on his side, Makkachin cuddled with him, and on the phone with the man he’s sure is the love of his life, something that began as a text to the wrong Yuri.  

  
Or, he thinks to himself, as Yuri laughs in his ear, a wrong text to the right Yuri. 

**Author's Note:**

> there's obviously some universe alterations in this sloppy fic... but i did fall in love w this au/ua so like there might be more (possibly a longer one of this ;) but who know)
> 
> btw: the translation of the russian conversation is as follow  
> V: This is my new number  
> Y: I think you have the wrong number  
> Y: I don’t speak russian  
> V: Then how are you talking to me  
> Y: Google translate  
> V: Do you speak english 
> 
> thanks google translate xx and thanks u for reading


End file.
